1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making an anode active material for a lithium ion battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinel type lithium titanate (e.g., Li4Ti5O12), as a “zero strain” material used as an active material in the anode electrode of a lithium ion battery exhibits a high diffusion rate of lithium ions and a high energy conversion efficiency.
The lithium titanate is usually synthesized at a calcining temperature higher than about 600° C. for a capacity requirement if used as an anode active material of the lithium ion battery. However, sizes of crystalline grains of the lithium titanate are large under such a high temperature. An electrochemical performance of the lithium ion battery may be restricted if the calcining temperature is used.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a lithium titanate as an anode active material of a lithium ion battery which can synthesize at a low calcining temperature and have a good electrochemical performance when used in the lithium ion battery.